Le Chevalier Noir
by Le Chevalier Noir
Summary: Harry Potter rises against the Light, to become to the newest and worst Dark Lord ever seen in Magical History! Dark Lord Voldemort doesn't stand a chance, but Draco Malfoy has to think about some things before making his final decision. Can Harry win over his friends, or will he be left to stand alone in the dark with a light haired angel by his side?
1. Introduction to Magical Life Parts I&II

_**Author:**_ Le Chevalier Noir

 _ **Title:**_ Le Chevalier Noir

 _ **Chapter:**_ 1/?

 _ **Characters:**_ Harry Potter

 _ **Pairings:**_ Draco/Harry, Ron/Pansy, Hermione/Theo, Greg/Vince, Daphine/Fred, George/Angelina

 _ **Disclaimers:**_ Anything and everything could appear in this story…. However, I make no money doing this.. Everything belongs to the lovely Queen, J.K. Rowling. 3

 _ **Warnings:**_ Blah… You'll see… ((Also… First part in French, because why the fuck not? XD It'll be translated into English for the second part…. ))

 **Chapter One, Part One:** _Introduction to Magical Life (French Version)_

Depuis le début des temps, la magie était à craindre. Au Xe siècle, quatre êtres magiques ont décidé d'ouvrir une école pour toutes les créatures magiques et de leurs descendants.

Ces êtres ont été nommés Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin et Rowena Ravenclaw. Deux hommes et deux femmes.

Ils devaient être aimé de tous, et la crainte par beaucoup. Leur pouvoir était grande et leur renommée était légendaire. L'école, Poudlard, a été construit avec soin et amour, tandis que les enseignants étaient des experts dans leurs domaines de prédilection.

Professeur Ravenclaw enseigné charmes, magie défensive et de la magie offensive. Elle était le duel Expertess.

Professeur Gryffindor enseigné soin de créatures magiques, avec transfiguration et certaines classes de bailleur.

Professeur Hufflepuff enseigné herboristerie et par moments, elle aurait également enseigner les leçons de pilotage.

Professeur Slytherin enseigné potions, poisons et farces.

Chacun avait sa propre buisness à faire, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, Helga est devenue enceinte.

Dans l'année, Helga a donné naissance à un petit garçon qu'elle a nommé Cassius Hufflepuff.

Ce garçon a grandi dans un grand homme, et le moment venu, il a repris l'école.

Son père, bien que personne ne le savait, était Salazar. Helga avait pris ce secret dans la tombe.

Et un jour, dernière decendant de vie de Salazar viendrait sous la forme d'un mal plus grand que jamais.

Harry Potter se lèverait comme The Dark Knight.

 **Chapter One, Part II:** _Introduction to Magical Life (English Version)_

Since the beginning of time, magic was feared. In the tenth century, four magical beings have decided to open a school for all magical creatures and their descendants.

These beings were Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw. Two men and two women.

They were to be loved by all, and the fear by many. Their power was great and their fame was legendary. The school, Hogwarts, was built with love and care, while teachers were experts in their chosen fields.

Professor Ravenclaw taught charms, defensive magic, and offensive magic. She was the Dueling Expert.

Professor Gryffindor taught care of magical creatures, with some classes of transfiguration and other lessons.

Professor Hufflepuff taught herbology and at times she would also give flying lessons.

Professor Slytherin taught potions, poisons and pranks.

Each had his own business to do, until one day, Helga became pregnant.

In the year, Helga gave birth to a boy she named Cassius Hufflepuff.

This boy grew up in a great man, and when the time came, he took over the school.

His father, though no one knew, was Salazar. Helga had taken that secret to the grave.

And one day, Salazar's last living descendant would come as the greatest evil known to man.

Harry Potter would rise as The Dark Knight.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 **Hoping you guys love the introduction, but feel free to lemme know if something needs to be changed.**

 **Just so you know, the French translation may not be 100% correct, but I do try.**

 **Give me good reviews, and I'll make sure to update twice a week.**


	2. Hear The Baby Crying

**Author:** Le Chevalier Noir

 **Title:** Le Chevalier Noir

 **Chapter:** 2/?

 **Characters:** Harry Potter

 **Pairings:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Pansy, Hermione/Theo, Greg/Vince, Daphine/Fred, George/Angelina

 **Disclaimers:** Anything and everything could appear in this story…. However, I make no money doing this.. Everything belongs to the lovely Queen, J.K. Rowling. 3

 **Warnings:** Blah… You'll see… ((Also… First part in French, because why the fuck not? XD It'll be translated into English for the second part…. ))

 _ **Introduction to Magical Life (chapter one) summary**_

 _ **In the year, Helga gave birth to a boy she named Cassius Hufflepuff.**_

 _ **This boy grew up in a great man, and when the time came, he took over the school.**_

 _ **His father, though no one knew, was Salazar. Helga had taken that secret to the grave.**_

 _ **And one day, Salazar's last living descendant would come as the greatest evil known to man.**_

 _ **Harry Potter would rise as The Dark Knight.**_

 **Chapter Two:** _Hear the baby crying_

A stick-like woman with gaudy makeup and dark curly hair stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom, her thin lips pulled back in a grimace as she picked at her teeth with a toothpick. Down the hall in the baby's room, she could hear her young son sniffling quietly in his sleep, and she hoped dearly her beefy husband wouldn't wake up again.

Vernon loved her and their son, but he had a hard time accepting that baby's cry, and when he drank, he got violent towards his wife.

It didn't help that the couple had a dirty little secret hidden in the cupboard under the stairs. The little rat was probably hungry again, but then again, that wasn't her problem, was it?

Stupid Lily…

"Why did you have to die and leave your spawn to me?" She grumbled, dabbing a bit of makeup onto her face, "Why did you leave this curse in my home?" Putting the bottle of makeup down, she began to rub the cream colored liquid into her skin. Another bruise, another battle won.

As she finished rubbing her skin, another high pitched shriek erupted through the halls. Soon after, she heard the floor creak and knew Vernon was waking. Trembling, Petunia hurriedly put her cosmetics away and rushed down the hall. She was almost running down the stairs when she heard her bedroom door slam open.

"Dudley!" She gasped, spinning just as she made it to the front door. Two babies screaming in unison, and she couldn't do anything to help either of them.

Choosing one, she flung open the cupboard door and grabbed her nephew. The last thing she had of her baby sister.

"I'm so sorry, baby.." She choked out, grabbing her expensive fox fur coat and the keys to her car. Holding baby Harry to her chest, she struggling with the front door and ran out into the night. She managed to get to the car just as she heard loud slaps coming from upstairs, and she prayed to God she was doing the right thing by leaving her baby boy behind. She just couldn't save him.

 **[Line Break]**

 _6 years later…_

A healthy 7 year old boy with black hair and round-wire glasses framing brilliant emerald eyes squealed as he opened birthday presents. His aunt Petunia had worked hard to spoil him this year, knowing she had to do something. They were currently living at what Aunt Petunia called the Leaky Cauldron, which she explained was a special place. She always said he would understand when he got bigger, but he wanted to understand now.

Poor little Harry was rarely allowed downstairs. If they ate, they ate in their apartment. Aunt Petunia always had money, but she never spent it on herself. If Harry wanted something, he usually got it. Like his puppy!

"Pa'foo!" he squealed again, throwing his arms in the air. The seven month old puppy came bolting through the door with his aunt close behind, laughing and smiling as she saw the black lab pup tackle his owner.

"Aunty 'Tunia!" the little boy turned his attention to his aunt with large eyes and a cute pout, "Yous come sits by me!"

"Hold on, sweety," she responded, showing him her newest present. She knew he would love it regardless, especially if it were for his puppy. She had gone out to pick up a few doggy sweaters and some new collars. Doggy booties were also a new thing she knew the puppy needed, along with a few other things specifically for Harry himself.

The little boy loved gifts, which was something else she needed to remind herself of, "Harry, darling, we should go down and see Uncle Tom, remember?"

"Uncle Tom!" he shouted, shoving his presents off his lap.

Such an excitable little boy, Petunia thought fondly, shaking her head. When Harry was ready, he grabbed her hand and picked up the leash to Padfoot's collar, rushing towards the door. Determined as he was, it was no wonder that he was ready to go. He rarely got to leave the house, due to so many witches and wizards coming through the Leaky.

 **[Line Break]**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter… When I get my own computer AND an apartment, I'll be writing longer paragraphs. 3 I can't wait to start writing 13-page long chapters for y'all. Anywho!

Please leave me a nice review!


End file.
